Rose and Rosemary
by crazytuts
Summary: A Lavender BrownOC fic. Lavender, the average Hogwarts student, desires everything that a girl would want and more. She wants a guy that will spice up her life, but what happens when she turns to Professor Trelawney for help? Read and find out! Warning:


**Rose and Rosemary**

That Saturday morning at Hogwarts was like any other morning, when it was time to relax from the straining homework and studying from school. Lavender was sitting comfortably on the couch by one of the windows in the Gryffindor Common Room, putting on some makeup and playing with her hair. Once in a while, her eyes would travel to the people around her. There was Ron and Hermione settled together on the floor by the fireplace holding hands and staring at each other like there was no tomorrow. Then, there was Harry and Ginny, who were more exotic, kissing passionately in the midst of the morning. Colin and Rosy. Dean and Luna. The list went on and on. Even her best friend Parvati had a boyfriend.

Why was it, all of a sudden, that everyone was in love? Was it the season of spring that ignited all of these feelings into her classmates, or was it that they were growing up and finding boyfriends or girlfriends? If they were, why wasn't she? True, Lavender wasn't as pretty as the other girls in their year, but that did not mean that she was downright ugly. She always thought that a guy would notice her and fall in love with her and all of that fairytale crap, but it never happened.

Her eyes rested upon a girl across the room with fake blond hair and dark eyes. She was staring strangely at her that made Lavender more uncomfortable than it should have. Who was she? She was sure she had seen her somewhere before but couldn't remember. _Looks like a third year…_

At that exact moment, Parvati came flying in the room and landed onto the couch next to her.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" asked Lavender.

"You know how you're always whining about why no one notices you and you don't have a boyfriend?"

_Don't remind me_, Lavender thought.

"I thought we should go to Professor Trelawney and I'm sure she'll come up with something for you. We're not doing anything around here anyway. What do you say?"

"Uhhh…I don't know. And what makes you think I want a guy?"

"I'm your best friend! If I don't know, then who would?"

"Good point."

"Then let's go!"

"But what if she isn't able to help me? That will just make me feel worse than I already feel."

"This is Trelawney we're talking about, Lav! She could never let us down!"

"Oh, alright."

…

A wisp of vibrant orange smoke rose in the air and hovered above the figures' heads like thick clouds, suffocated by a room of anything from dead frogs to cinnamon tea leaves. Lavender brushed her hair aside to get a better view of the miniature cauldron in front of her, set on a round table covered with pink lace tablecloth. Surrounding it were random things like sprigs of rosemary, a vial of dark liquid, a red rose, lemon peel, and water that looked at its most clearest. She craned her neck to look inside the cauldron and noticed it to be empty.

Parvati, who was standing next to her, squealed with excitement, "Oooo, Professor! What do you have planned for us?"

Professor Trelawney smiled adoringly at them, putting her glasses in proper place, and produced a roll of parchment with a flick of her wand.

Parvati went for it but Lavender was too quick for her. She practically snatched the paper out of her professor's hands and read:

_Falling for you: A modern love potion for desperate witches who want love!_

1 pinch of rosemary  
2 teaspoons of black tea  
3 pinches thyme  
3 pinches nutmeg  
3 fresh mint leaves  
6 fresh rose petals  
6 lemon leaves  
3 cups pure spring water  
Sugar  
Honey

To make another person fall in love with you, brew this tea on a Friday during a waxing moon (moving from empty to full).

Place all ingredients in an earthenware or copper tea kettle. Boil three cups of pure spring water and add to the kettle. Sweeten with sugar and honey, if desired.

"I am NOT desperate." Lavender shoved the paper in Parvati's hands and folded her arms. Sure, she wanted some romance and wanted a change in her life, but that did not mean that she would make some stupid potion or tea or whatever it was just for it.

"Maybe not, but you do want guys to notice you, do you not?" Parvati asked.

"Well…yes, but how is drinking some potion going to help? If it were a spell, then that would be understandable."

"Ah, but it is, my dear." Professor Trelawney contradicted, her voice reaching an ultimate time high, "Herbs are symbolic to the desires of life. They stimulate passion and want in oneself. Rose petals are the main essence of that potion for obvious reasons. There is a reason for every ingredient and I am absolutely certain that it will work if you truly believe. It is all in the mind, Lavender."

Lavender gave her friend a hesitant look and then nodded, "If you put it that way, then alright. I will drink it, but only because you say so, Professor Trelawney. I admire you so much!"

Trelawney beamed at her and began mixing the herbs. Lavender could already see herself holding and kissing a special guy…

"It's already been a week." Lavender whispered to Parvati. They were in the Library researching the uses of burdoc root for Potions but she was not having much luck, constantly being distracted by that dumb potion she had drank last Saturday. It seemed to her that she was begging for a result more than she had been before and that certainly was not a good thing if she did not receive it.

"A week for what?" A voice said behind her. Lavender jumped and swerved to find Ron raising his eyes at her. She gave him a dirty look and lead Parvati to a more private spot behind the shelves.

"Have patience, have patience." Parvati told her in a wise manner, but to Lavender it was just foolish. Parvati was as immature as a five year old.

"I don't think it's going to work."

"It will! Have patience!"

"But what if it won't?"

Parvati shook her by the shoulders, "You are gonna fry my brain, I swear. I'm going to leave you alone so you can think about it. Don't come to me if you're just going to keep on panicking like that."

Lavender didn't even have time to react as her friend jolted away in an instant. She punched the nearest bookshelf in frustration and immediately screamed, "AAHH!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Good. I don't want such a pretty girl to feel so miserable."

Lavender looked up. She was staring at an irresistible guy with deep hazel eyes and dark wavy hair that made his almost pale face shine in the pale light of the library. Lavender had enough time to gaze up and down at his slim body dressed in forest green robes before he spoke, "Are you alright?"

"Oh…oh, I'm dandy. Thanks for caring."

"Of course, of course. What is your name?"

"Uh…Lavender. And you are?"

"Ah! Such a magical name!" He stuck out his hand and she took it, "I'm Joseph, by the way."

_Talk, Lavender, talk_, a voice popped up in her head, but all she could do was smile at him stupidly.

To her luck, however, he said, "So what brings you to the library? You don't seem to be the type of girl who spends a lot of her time here."

"Oh I'm not. I have to look something up for a class." He looked at least 15 or 16. Classy.

"Really? What class?"

They walked through the library, especially to the back, and they talked to each other along the way. Lavender could not believe it. The potion was actually working! Who would have thought that a guy like this would pop up out of nowhere to talk to her!

"How about we sit down, girl?"

"Sure thing." Lavender replied, and took a seat at the desk. Joseph sat next to her closely. very closely.

"Let me help you and look through these books. Burdoc root is it?"

"Yes."

She did not know how much time passed but it did. Joseph went through almost 20 books but did not find any information until he came to the twenty second one. He cried triumphantly and showed her the passage.

"Oh my god, how can I thank you? You spent so much time helping me. You're the nicest guy I've ever met!"

"Oh stop, I'll blush."

Lavender laughed, and so did he. They both smiled at each other awkwardly for a few seconds and then Joseph said, "You are truly beautiful."

Lavender felt herself melt inside. Was this guy real or just a fantasy? "How sweet…"

"Can I kiss you?"

She was in a daze. Was this real? Was it fake? Was it real? Was it fake?

But nevertheless, she found herself nodding to his question.

Shortly, their lips met, and Lavender felt like she was on top of the highest mountain in the world. She could feel all the glory of the world. Her heart was racing as fast as anything.

Slowly, their lips parted. He brushed his fingers against her cheek. She was the one who actually blushed. They stared at each other for the longest time.

Then, all of a sudden, something weird began to happen. Lavender did not know if she was hallucinating or if it was real. Joseph's face was transforming bit by bit. In a few seconds, his dark brown hair had become long blond streaks of hair. His gorgeous hazel eyes were now dark black holes. His thin moisturizing lips were now pouted and red.

What was going on…?

"You're partly right," the person in front of her said, "I'm the nicest GIRL you've ever met."


End file.
